This invention relates generally to the field of support structures and is specifically directed to an adjustable structure securable to railings, fences, walls and the like for mounting conventional flowerboxes of varying sizes.
The use of flowerboxes to display plants and flowers has enjoyed renewed popularity in recent years, particularly with the increase in cities of the numbers of townhouse, condominium, and apartment dwellers, who frequently have no yard for flowers or plants to be placed in. Furthermore, individuals having yards or similar facilities increasingly make use of flowerboxes for decorative purposes. Although flowerboxes are still placed on horizontal support surfaces, it has become increasingly popular to elevate the flowerboxes by various mounting and suspension devices onto railings or walls to enhance the beauty of patios, backyards and the like.
Numerous types of support brackets are commercially available for mounting flowerboxes and the like. Generally, such support brackets are attached to either the flowerbox or the vertical support structure or both. A disadvantage associated with support brackets being mounted or attached to the flowerbox is that over the course of time the flowerbox tends to accumulate moisture resulting in added weight wherein the flowerbox begins to sag.
Additional disadvantages associated with support brackets are, for example, the number of vertical support structures that they can be attached to. Typically, a support bracket designed principally to be mounted on railings is unacceptable for use with fences or walls. Also, support brackets do not provide means for securing the brackets to different sizes of a vertical support structure so that the brackets are not easily dislodged.
Because of the continued widespread use of flowerboxes, it is desirable to have a support bracketing capable of rigidly supporting the relatively heavy flowerbox and its contents, and which also is capable of being adjustable to engage flowerboxes and vertical support structures of varying sizes without having to be permanently affixed to either the flowerbox or to the vertical support structure.
The subject invention herein solves all of these problems in a new and unique manner which has not been part of the art previously. Some related patents are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,212 issued to I. H. Polk on Mar. 11, 1975
This patent is directed to a support holder for dispensing foil. The package containing the dispensing foil is supported by the bottom of a trough-like bracket structure, and maintained in position by virtue of adjustably positioned angle brackets. These angle brackets are provided with slotted through openings for adjustably clamping the brackets against the package, as opposed to clamping an interior wall thereof, and are secured in place by the use of winged nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,294 issued to H. E. Allerdice on Dec. 16, 1941
This patent is directed to a wall bracket for supporting a flower pot. The wall bracket consists of an anchor unit having a substantially U-shaped contour wherein the end is adjusted for extension within the flower pot to provide support therefor, such support being in addition to a bottom support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,057 issued to H. C. Morris on Mar. 23, 1954
This patent is directed to a detachable holder for supporting a bait container. The detachable holder is provided with a Z-shaped bracket having a horizontal arm for extension over a railing or support surface. The arm is formed with a slotted through opening through which is coupled an angle bracket for providing clamping engagement with the support structure. Further, the support elements are provided with slotted openings to clampingly engage the object being supported thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,072 issued to J. J. Long on Jun. 5, 1956
This patent is directed to an attachment bracket for supporting decorative articles to a Venetian blind. The attachment bracket consists of a bottom support or shelf and a hook which is slidably mounted on an interconnection member, the interconnection member in turn being secured to a plurality of securing brackets which are affixed to the slats of the Venetian blind. The interconnection member is vertically adjustable by being made in two telescopically arranged sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,9584,594 issued to B. H. Swagerty on Sep. 25, 1990
This patent is directed to a hangar assembly for supporting articles therefrom. The hangar assembly consists of an elongated vertical member secured to a wall by means of L-shaped receiving clips by virtue of adjustable coupling between a horizontal leg and a horizontal plate of the vertical member, whereby a pair of threaded fasteners extending through an elongated slotted opening formed in the horizontal leg may be tightened. Thus, the structure provides clamping engagement with the wall. The hangar assembly is preferably associated with a horse trailer or horse stall.